wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Trench (Fear)
Part of Dew's Project Evolution. :Name: Trench :ID (first two letters of nickname-three numbers): TR-152 :Bio Gender: up for debate, but most have concluded female :Tribe base: SeaWing :Added animal genes: Turritopsis dohrnii (Immortal Jellyfish), Grimpoteuthis (Dumbo Octopus), Lophiiformes (Anglerfish), Chlamydoselachus anguineus (Frilled Shark), other pieces of DNA through varying species (to a miniscule degree, yet proven to be effective) ---- :Appearance: art by sleepy! ::"An abomination, but undoubtedly an outstanding success." :BUILD: very long in length, & tall in height. many protruding tentacles (octopus-esque) replace hind legs in varying sizes with varying thickness. tentacles are proven to be prehensile & extremely flexible in all mannerisms. muscular more towards the lower half. thick scales to sit comfortably within the pressures of trenches & potentially an abyss. face features a slim snout ending abruptly. snake-like with polished scales. gills are found on the sides. talons are wickedly hooked. horns are always a varying shape. they shed constantly & regrow. has whisker-like tendrils that are thin and flow easily in motion. :COLORATION: mostly extremely dark and dull hues. ebony and a very deep green, mixed with blue are mostly seen. eyes are a beady, black color but can (and have) flash a bright green. (green) phosphorescent markings are present on the body in a variety of patterns. teeth are a cloudy grey, as are talons and horns. tendrils and the ends of tentacles have small, glowing organs which act as an anglerfish’s light. :EXTRA: webbing is present between tentacles. lacks wings; instead, large fan-like frilling is present on sides. webbing also present between talons. tentacles are armed with both suction cups and miniscule, barbed nematocysts. has bioluminescent algae at the edges of gills, but shows no interference. has a forked tongue. ---- :Personality: ::"Mysterious, like the creatures which laid its egg." :PROS: displays remarkable patience, ready to strike at any given moment. very observant and attentive. intuitive, yet thoughtful. curious at times. :NEUTRAL: genuine most times. honest. tough. jaded, or apathetic. extremely stubborn. imposing & intimidating. :CONS: uncomfortably quiet, doesn’t talk much. shown to have sinister, sadistic tendencies, remarkably merciless. strictly selective hearing. sycophantic at times. can come off as judgemental. difficult to read emotions & thoughts from. rebellious, easily bored. ---- :History: ::"Took an exhausting amount of time to stabilize." :After having sent a deep sea SeaWing expert out to collect DNA, the idea was born after said SeaWing came back multiple times asking for more time. A SeaWing which can survive at the immense, deep pressures of the trenches for indefinite amounts of time, along with the basics required of this subject: stronger fighting capabilities, better swimming abilities, and the capability to shoot water out of the maw. Before the designated expert had returned, the scientists involved were already making notes, figuring out what kind of additives they could use. :Then it happened. :The expert returned with a large egg glowing with glowing algae on it, as dark as obsidian with wisps like the waves - as well as the designated deep sea creatures’ DNA to put to use. Upon their arrival, the scientists were gobsmacked about the find. What creature of what size could lay an egg that large and have it survive that kind of pressure? :Whatever it was, they were going to take the opportunity presented to them. :* the egg itself was handled with extreme caution, as the scientists were/are unaware of what or whom laid it. :* the glowing algae soon faded, and the egg was cracking. however, it stopped trying when it was exposed to light. :* the scientists, in awe yet freaking out, injected the designated dna additives when it was still, but timed it so that it could still hatch in the dark. once the additives set in, they let the egg hatch fully, and the hatchling to emerge. :* absolutely baffled about the deep colored scales and lack of wings. as well as the tentacles??? but also kind of excited about it??? :* upon the first few months in her designated chamber, she was growing rapidly. abnormally rapidly, and abnormally large. could’ve been confused for a fully grown dragonet. had to resize & upscale the compartment. :* continuous upscaling continued. the subject had shown a deep liking towards deep, dark water. implanted a trench-like pool with a cave atop to make it feel more homey. :* literally tested the waters to see what it would eat: it seemed to be unaffected by venom and poisons, though injections and puncture wounds still startled it. it now eats mainly venomous creatures. :* upscaling was in demand at one point, since the scientists were caught up in other subjects’ development for a while. all everyone could see were squished, shifting tentacles stuck to glass while her green glowing eyes Stared. everyone was also calling her ‘Trench’ by then. :* when this upscale was complete, they’d started to give her larger game to make up for the lack of multiple venom-based prey. this included sharks & whales. :* upon having her out of her water tank for a while (which she can survive out of, she just enjoys the dark and the water.) they noticed that she can not only move at a quick rate with her tentacles, but seemingly formed her own makeshift hind legs out of them at multiple points. :* an incident where she refused to come off of the ceiling at one point happened, and anyone who dared to approach her was strangled with her tentacles. :* this resulted in her being placed in The Room of Dusk, to test it out as well as punish her. she reacted strangely, cackling and laughing wildly for the first time ever. when the time came that she could exit the room, she returned to her all around emotionally neutral nature. scientists are now even more fearful of approaching her in another bad event. :* placed into The Glass Chamber on multiple occasions afterwards to test the strength of tentacles, as well as her effectiveness & efficiency in multitasking. she had stayed on the thick glass for a long while at first, seeing it as pointless. the scientists, fearful of her breaking the glass, sent in an older subject to have her interact with. :* this did NOT end well. after a few moments of very small conversation, Trench had plummeted from the glass and executed the other subject, crushing all of their bones within her tentacles as if she were wringing out a towel. all while looking up at the scientists. :* put in The Room of Dusk again after other incidents, including completely trashing her own compartment mid-upscale. this time, there was no laughter. nothing but merely smiling & clambering all around the room with her tentacles. the only thing scientists could think of that may have even remotely induced fear was a lack of water in there. :* as more upscaling & sparring/interacting ensued, the scientists had been poking at potential soft spots or weak points of the subject. for one, they knew that eventually, after prolonged periods of time without water, it would make her tentacles shrivel up or her webbings chip or peel slightly. algae fell off at some points, and they thought she was destined to die soon. they also noticed her taking deep interests in the dark, so they tried her in extremely bright lights - all of which drove her mad. the subject didn’t bother to do anything for a few days following that. they applied fire to her, resulting in outbursts of annoyance. they poked her with sharp objects, resulting in a deep disliking towards them. to conclude: despite this subject being of divine blood, much to the disbelief of other scientists, she did have her flaws. :* if all else were to fail, they’ve copied the additives and drawn some of her blood in order to potentially replicate her being. of course, in theory it may work. in actuality? she would let it take her place and take off to the trenches of the ocean. ---- :Other info: :* Trench is the daughter to the two ancient deities: The Labyrinthine of SeaWing mythology (whom laid the egg) & The Ophidian of RainWing mythology. :** Therefore, she is titled the Daughter of The Mothers. (who are more commonly referred to as the Mothers of Monsters) :** The lot of scientists hesitantly refused & outright denied this information. The only one who could vouch was the SeaWing who found her - who is dead. :* Her diet mainly consists of venomous seafood (including lionfish, stonefish, jellyfish, & sea urchins) but can also consist of large game like sharks & whales. :* Does prefer the cold, and can survive in the trenches of frigid lands. :* Is not the largest subject, but is rapidly growing. If released, could easily exceed the size of her mother. :* Truly, additives did something to her, but they really didn't do too much. She would've wound up looking similar to this anyways. :** This is mostly due to the fact that the SeaWing expert had confused The Labyrinthine as an immense octopus or squid. So, she would've had an octopus' lower half anyways. :* Notably nocturnal, but can be active during the day if need be. :* Has a superiority/god complex, but it isn't due to her bloodline; in fact, she's unaware of her divine nature. :* Is treated almost like an executioner, but really isn't one. Mostly used to test the amount of pressure materials can withstand (like the glass of the Glass Chamber). :** Certainly isn't the overall strongest with her draconic half, but certainly has heaviest overall weight. :* Is aware that her existence on land is strictly for defeating a king and being used as a super-soldier. :* Mind reading dragons will have an exhausting time trying to get to the depths of her thoughts. Her mind is akin to a trench. :** Therefore, to prevent the exhaustion of mind readers, she has skyfire as a ring on her one of her talons. :* It should also be noted that if one were to cut off a tentacle, it does grow back - sometimes it grows back with a double. Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress